Wonder How
by Doku-8888
Summary: Cynthia sets out to investigate a mysterious flash that emnated from Mt. Coronet. But what's waiting for her is not something she was prepared for.


**Wonder How**

Cynthia grinned as the air flew past her. Clouds wafted slowly through the sky, and the moonlight glimmered beautifully off of the snow on top of Mt. Coronet.

Then, her grin turned to an annoyed frown as she remembered why she was flying.

People all over Sinnoh had reported a bright flashing light coming from the peak of Mt. Coronet. She was there to make sure that nothing was happening that might endanger the region.

Altough it could have easily been a Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon that lived atop Mt. Coronet could probably know flash, it wasn't impossible. All the same...

A feeling of unease seeped through her viens, which the Togekiss she was riding on easily sensed.

Then, all of a sudden, a loud screech echoed around the mountaintop she was slowly nearing. "Is that a Pokemon?" she asked to no one in particular.

Silence filled the open sky around Mt. Coronet.

Then, suddenly, wing beats.

Cynthia peered around, trying to find what was coming. Obviously, the complaints hadn't been for nothing, something really was amiss.

Togekiss barely dodged a huge fireball that streaked to the ground and exploded, starting a fire in the forest below.

"What the?" Cynthia barely had time to ask before Togekiss jerked to the side to avoid another fireball. Now, they were facing their enemy.

Cynthia stared in horror at the beast before her. It was like a rough, red, two-legged Salamence, except that it was much, much larger than a Salamence.\, and it's wings were jagged and menacing.

Letting out a strange screech, it dived toward them.

Togekiss dodged it's dive, putting it above the creature. "It must be a dragon flying... or is it a fire dragon? Fire flying?" Cynthia's thinking took too long, and the beast charged again, this time grabbing Togekiss around the belly in a brilliant disply of aerial acrobatics.

Cynthia was knocked brutally off of Togekiss, leaving her gasping for air as she plumetted toward the earth. She sent out her Lucario, who grabbed her, preparing to land as safely as possible. "Togekiss, retur..."

Cynhia's voice cut off and a teears of terror began pouring out of her eyes.

The monster had ripped Togekiss in two, and was devouring it as it eyed the descending duo.

Choked with fear, Cynthia tred to talk. "Luc.. Ar... Luca... Lucario!" She finally managed to scream. "Get us away!"

Expertly, Lucario landed on a tree and bounced down on it's branches, quickly making it's way to the forest floor.

But the beast wasn't far behind. With a screech it swooped down, barely missing Cynthia with it's vicious talons. It flapped it's wings a few times, and landed on the forest floor.

Blood dripped from it's teeth, and Cynthia flinched away.

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!" She shouted, and Lucario fired a sphere of aura energy at the monster's head. it made an impact, causing the monster to groan in pain. "Extremespeed!" Cynthia yelled with more confidence, and Lucario streaked toward it, ramming into it's left wing. "Again!" But Cynthia had hardly blined before a blast of fire conumed Lucario's body, burning the finely tuned metal to a crisp.

Cynthia dropped to her knees. This thing was actually killing her Pokemon! She had to get away and tell someone! But getting away meant fighting, and this creature was far to powerful to fight.

She made a decision.

"Roserade, go!"

The brilliant flower pokemon appeared in a flash of red light.

"Leaf Storm, to avenge your fallen comrades!"

All around the clearing, leaves were thrown up, and hurled with hurricane force against the body of the monster.

Which leapt up and swiped down with it's tail, slicing one of Roserade's flowers off.

Roserade collapsed to the ground, and in a bloody tug, the beast leapt forward and ripped it's head off of it's shoulders.

Blood spurted onto Cynthia's clothes in the bloody massacre. Fearing the worst, She sent out her next Pokemon.

Milotic.

"MIlotic! Hydro Pump!" A blast of water shot from the brilliant water snake's mouth and crashed into the red dragon beast. The monster, however, barely flinched.

_How is this possible?_

The killer leapt forward with a wild look in it's cruel yellow eyes. Milotic countered by wrapping her tail around the monsters' neck.

Then, without warning, the beast spun around, throwing MIlotic off, and jumped onto her head. It picked it up in it's mouth, and with disgusting convulsions of it's neck, swallowed the snake whole.

"Spiritomb! Torture it's soul!" Fear and desperation mixed with a cloudy rage in Cynthia's eyes.

A tail swiped from nowhere through Spiritomb's transparent body. It levitated backwards so it's keystone was safe, and smiled an evil grin.

Again, the fire explosion. A wave of heat washed over Cynthia.

Spiritomb's keystone was destroyed, causing it's energy to spark up and self-destruct. Cynthia was sliced in the arm by one of the fragments.

The monster looked dissapointed that it didn't get to feed.

Crying openly, Cynthia sent out her last Pokemon, the one whom she hoped would not have to fight. Garchomp.

Blood covered her from the deaths of her pokemon, turning her black jacket a deep red. She unconciously shivered in the cold, panic coursing through her veins.

Then, with small wounds from Cynthia's five dead Pokemon, the monster flew up int the air and back to Mt. Coronet.

It took a while, but Cynthia stood back up, with the courage to speak. Her legs wobbled percariously, and her slit arm drooped helpessly at her side.

"WHY NOW!"

"WHY?"

Tears stremed down her face.

"YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE BEFORE THIS HAPPENED!"

"YOU HAD TO KILL THEM!"

"YOU HAD TO KILL MY FRIENDS!"

Garchomp began roaring. 

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I'LL KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cynthia's screams turned into whimpers of 'why' and 'how come'. Garchomp approached her, crying as well.

The pitiful scene didn't last long. The snow made approach easy to hear, and the approach may have been small at first, but the sound of quick footsteps increased rapidly.

A pack of lizards ran into the clearing, drooling. They had yellow beaks, a light blue striped and a gistening hide of extremely pale blue scales. Their tales had black stripes around them, similar to a Beedrill's stripes, ony blue and black, not yellow and black.

Garchomp readied himself.

The group looked over and saw the two figures, the smell of blood seeping into their noses. They began to circle.

"Garchomp, I need your help. They will kill you if they get the chance, but I think you can take them on..."

Cynthia's hopes failed as more and more appeared.

The first one made a move toward her, only to be smacked aside by Garchomp's powerful claws. Another leaped, claws extended, only to get it's skull crushed by Garchomp's tail.

Cynthia slumped down, helpess. Garchomp continued to protect her, but no matter how many of the strange lizards he crushed, more appeared. A splash of ice came from nowhere, freezing Cynthia's arm to her side.

"I... I wonder how... How did this happen?"

The world seemed to slow down. One of the lizards had gotten past Garchomp. It dove toward her, it's shining white needle teeth bristling within it's mouth. WIth the special connection she shared with Garchomp, she sent one last message: "Notify the authorities."

And then, Cynthia's thoughts died with her body.


End file.
